Snowflakes and Sleigh-Bells
by MySoulIsOnThePages
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Emma is determined to give Elsa the perfect first Christmas. With some holiday magic in the air, the two friends become closer, until neither can deny the magic between them. A Frozen Swan 12 Days of Christmas Fic.
1. Do You Hear What I Hear?

"Can you tell me again why we're doing this?"

The quiet wind carried Elsa's light voice to Emma's slightly frozen ears. She turned her body towards Elsa's, carefully side-stepping over tree roots. "We're getting a Christmas tree."

Elsa gave her a smile with a tiny roll of eyes. "Yes, Emma, I know that. But why are we here?" She gestured at the forest surrounding them. "I've seen them for sale around Storeybrooke. Why come all the way out here?"

"Because, Elsa," David's voice came from in front of them, where he and Mary-Margaret were fighting through large snow drifts. "Those trees are artificial. There's nothing like an old-fashioned real tree that you cut down with your own hands."

"Or, axe." Mary- Margaret pointed to the tool he held in his hands, a small smirk on her face.

Elsa glanced at Emma, confusion still apparent on the young women's face.

David stopped, and slung an arm around her shoulders. "It's a tradition." He gazed out into the trees, a far-away look in his blue eyes. "Reminds me of my childhood."

Emma let out a very unladylike snort at her father's remark. "You mean your fake childhood? You didn't exactly have Christmas back in the Enchanted Forest."

David gave Emma hard look. "We are Both, Emma. Remember that." A grin quickly flashed across his face. "Now, come on. I think I see the perfect tree."

He strode forward into the thicket of trees, snow soaking through his jeans. His wife, along with the baby strapped to her chest, followed him at a slighty less enthusiastic pace.

Emma and Elsa glanced at each other, and burst into giggles. The latter attempted to stifle the laughter with a hand covering her mouth, but Emma let her laughter ring free, earning a reproachful look from her mother. The two blondes quickly sobered up.

Elsa tilted her head to catch sight of the tall trees around them. "It's nice out here. Though, I think snow is coming."

Emma looked up at the crisp, blue sky. "How can you tell? It's sunny."

Elsa shrugged. "Magic, I suppose. I can see it. Feel it."

Emma smiled. "Can you also feel how freezing it is?"

Elsa's eyes studied her companion's face. The blonde's cheeks were a rosy color, along with the tips of her ears.

It was unseasonably colder than usual, though Emma wasn't sure if it was the Earth or just the proximity of the other blonde's body. No matter how in control Elsa was of her powers, she still brought the temperature down a couple of degrees.

Though you couldn't tell by the way the Queen was dressed. She was wearing her customary blue dress, with just a simple cloak around her shoulders. It was quite a contrast compared to Emma's bulky down jacket and wool hat.

"You know me, Emma. The cold's never bothered me." Elsa grabbed Emma's hands between her own and blew gently. The former Ice Queen had been practicing her magic skills, and had recently learnt how to get rid of cold air, replacing it with warm.

Instantly, feeling returned to Emma's fingers, flooding her with warmth.

"Thanks, Elsa," Emma said softly. Every time Elsa displayed her new-found magic, a burst of pride came to Emma. The confident young lady in front of her was a far cry from the scared, confused girl she met in an ice cavern of her own making.

But Emma wasn't the only proud one of the pair. Elsa smiled whenever she saw Emma embrace her magic. Even simple things, like summoning a mug of cocoa brought Elsa tremendous joy.

"You could do this yourself, you know," Elsa commented with a raised eyebrow.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Emma smirked, and bumped her hip against Elsa's.

The pair resumed walking through the forest. Here, thankfully, the trees were thicker, so there was less snow to walk through.

"What's a Christmas tree for, anyways?" Elsa asked Emma.

Emma chewed her bottom lip in thought. "To honor the Christmas Gods?" She shrugged. "I don't know. It's pretty I guess."

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "I suppose." She sighed. "You know, in Arendelle, we would also put up trees in the winter. But it was to scare away evil spirits and bring good luck in the spring."

"Well, we have plenty of evil in Storeybrooke, so I don't think a tree will do the job," Emma said wryly.

Elsa smiled, and continued, "As children, Anna and I loved decorating the trees. I was hoping when we were finally reunited after my Coronation that we decorate the trees together again."

"Hey, we'll find her. Have faith." Emma grabbed Elsa's hand, warmth shooting throughout her body. Their intertwined hands glowed faintly.

Elsa smiled. "I trust you."

"Good," Emma whispered.

The couple stared at each other silently for a few moments.

"But for what it's worth," Emma said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Elsa said softly. Snow began to fall gently on their faces, which were gradually growing closer. Green eyes met blue. The wind blew Emma's hair onto Elsa's cheeks, tickling them gently. Snow began to swirl faster along with their heartbeats.

"Hey, we found one!"

The blondes sprung apart at the sound of David's voice. Emma cleared her throat and blinked rapidly. A delicate blush appeared on Elsa's cheeks, and she shook her head.

"Just in time, too," Mary- Margaret said, peering up at the snowflakes.

Elsa laughed nervously. "Sorry, that's me." She waved her hand, clearing the snowflakes instantly.

David and Mary- Margaret exchanged looks. Mary- Margaret opened her mouth to say something but Emma quickly cut her off. "Got the tree? Good. Let's go." She hiked her thumb over her shoulder. "Henry's coming over soon to help decorate."

Mary- Margaret's eyes flickered between her daughter and Elsa. Emma bit the inside of her cheek, praying that her stubborn mother would let it go, and not say anything.

Thankfully, the raven-haired mayor just nodded. "And I think this little guy is getting hungry." She readjusted the baby on her chest, who blinked sleepily at his mother. Neal's father shrugged, and started dragging an over sized tree back the way they came.

Emma and Elsa trailed after the couple, leaving plenty of space between them. They awkwardly avoided eye contact and didn't exchange a word the whole way back to David's truck.

Something had almost happened, mused Elsa. Something special. She felt it as deeply as she felt about Anna being alive. She just knew.

And she hoped Emma did too.


	2. Thy Candles Shine So Brightly

The tree had to be well over six feet tall and almost four feet wide. It was a dark green, the needles thin and sharp. It was quite beautiful, Elsa had to admit, but it was completely bare. No decorations or lights had been placed yet, thanks to Charming and Emma.

They were trying to put the lights on the tree, but had no idea how to connect three different strands to one power outlet.

"Maybe try this?" Emma connected two of the strands together, and they instantly lit up.

"Aha!" Emma exclaimed, a triumphant grin on her face.

"You just unplugged this one, Emma." Her father held up the third strand that was previously lit.

Emma's smile disappeared, a frown replacing it. "Crap."

Mary-Margaret came back from feeding Neal, and putting him down for a nap. The former bandit smirked at the scene in front of the scene in front of her. "Aw, this reminds me of you two trying to put together the baby's crib."

"Yeah, but that got done." Emma sighed, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm starting to think this is hopeless."

Her mother shook her head, and kneeled down beside her husband. Swiftly, she managed to connect the strands. All of the lights lit up as one. They started blinking, alternating between blue and red.

Elsa gasped at the pretty colors. She had never seen anything like it. "Great job, Snow!"

Her hostess grinned at the praise, while David and Emma exchanged shameful glances. "Thank you, Elsa. Charming, will you come help me dig up the decorations?"

Her husband stood, and brushed off his jeans. He looked at the two young girls beside him. "Put the lights up, will you?"

The happily married couple went upstairs to the storage closet, leaving Emma and Elsa alone together. They had barely said a word to each other since their strange encounter in the woods earlier. In silence, they wound the lights around the tree.

Emma was struggling to think of what to say. She swore her and Elsa had almost kissed. But that couldn't be right. She was with Hook. And she loved Killian, or at least cared deeply for him. So why could she clearly picture herself kissing the other girl? Did she want to?

Elsa was also deep in thought. She was sure that in this world, liking the same sex was considered okay. It was in Arendelle. The owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna was gay, and even had a family with his husband.

She glanced at Emma, who avoided her gaze. She thought Emma was about to kiss her, but she didn't. Perhaps she had read things wrong? Perhaps she was just projecting her own feelings onto Emma.

With the lights officially wound around the tree, Emma finally broke the silence. "Hey, Elsa?" The Savior licked her lips nervously. "About earlier-."

Elsa quickly shook her head, her braid whipping around. "I apologize, Emma, if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention."

"Hey, no…" Emma grabbed her friend's hand, and moved so she could stare in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I almost did something that I probably shouldn't do." She winced at her poor choice of words. "No, I mean… I don't even know if you're…" Emma waved her hands around, trying to come up with the words.

"Gay?" Elsa asked gently. "I'm not sure. Back home, it wasn't really something we talked about. Everyone just knew that True Love comes in many different forms. We didn't have to put labels on how people felt or who they loved. I've been alone most of my life. I don't know if I've ever even met someone I thought I loved in a romantic sense." Elsa took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "Until I met you, that is."

Emma blinked rapidly, her mouth opening and closing. "I, uh, I don't know what to say, Elsa."

Elsa gave her a sad smile. "You don't have to say anything. I know you're with Hook, Emma, and I don't want to ruin that for you. I'm sorry for putting you in that position."

Emma brought her friend into her arms, giving her a tight squeeze. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, Els'. It's me. I'm sorry."

Elsa gingerly stepped away from her. "Don't apologize for how you feel, Emma. I understand you don't feel the same way." Tears began to gather in her eyes, and Elsa willed them to go away. She pretended to fix the lights on the tree to hide her face.

Emma swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say. She _cared_ for Elsa. She actually had feelings for her as well, but she had Killian to think about. She didn't know who she felt for more.

She heard the Queen in front of her sniffle quietly, and her heart broke. She didn't want Elsa to be in pain. But she didn't quite know how to comfort her.

"Elsa, I feel…" Emma trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. _I feel for you. I feel for Killian. I feel very, very confused._

Luckily, she heard the footsteps of her parents coming back to the living room, saving her from her thoughts. Her father was carrying a very large box, bursting from the mountain of decorations within.

"Wow, Mom," Emma said, her eyebrows raised. "Do we really need all that?"

Her mother grinned. "Yes, Emma, it's my favorite time of the year. And I love it even more now that I have my family with me." Her green eyes started to get misty at the thought.

Charming set down the box, and wrapped his arms around his wife. "It's alright, Snow. We're all here now. Along with great friends." He smiled at Elsa, making the Queen's cheeks go pink.

This was getting too mushy for Emma, who rolled her eyes. But, secretly, she was also feeling a bit sentimental. This was their first Christmas together, even though she's known them for 3 years. Her first Christmas in Storybrooke was with a lonely Mary- Margaret, who pined over David the whole time. They spent the holiday eating cookies, and watching Christmas movies.

Her second Christmas was with Henry in New York. They had a two foot tree in their living room, and stayed up almost all night on Christmas Eve, playing video games. A few days later, she had met Walsh.

So this year, Mary-Margaret decided that this was their first Christmas together, and was going all out, according to the huge box of decorations. Emma had spotted a notebook on the kitchen counter, labeled Christmas, full of lists of things to do and to buy. It was a big list.

The door to the loft banged open, making everyone jump. A bundled up Henry stumbled in, his hands full with a clear, plastic tub. He was followed by a pink eared Killian, who had snow in his hair, and looked even colder than Henry.

"It's bloody freezing out there," Hook said, his teeth chattering. "I don't know about this Christmas thing if it means going outside."

David took the box from Henry, an irritated look on his face. "Maybe if you put some more clothes on…" He looked pointedly at the other man's unzipped leather jacket, which revealed a shirt with too many buttons undone.

The pirate smirked. "Aye, but who am I to take away the joy of many women here in Storybrooke." He shook the snow from his boots, and put his arm around his girlfriend.

At the sight of the couple, a flush of anger enveloped Elsa's body. She turned away from them, to pick out some decorations from the box. _Conceal, don't feel._ "Can I just put these anywhere on the tree?" she asked Mary-Margaret , praying that her voice didn't betray her feelings.

"Yes, you may." Mary-Margaret narrowed her eyes at the company around her, but smiled when her eyes fell on her grandson. "Good, Henry, for bringing over some from Regina's. Thank you both for helping."

She emphasised the last bit with another pointed look at the adults in the room. Catching the hint thrown at them, Emma and David hurriedly opened up the tub that Henry brought over.

They didn't want to make the Queen of Christmas mad.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reviews! I started this fic a year ago, but never finished it. Let's hope I do this year!**


	3. All Is Merry And Bright

Emma could smell the sweet scent of baking as soon as she entered her building. She inhaled deeply, trying to decipher the specific notes. As she climbed the stairs to her loft, the smell grew stronger.

Gingerbread. Peppermint. Chocolate. Vanilla.

She opened the door, the perfume enveloping her, making her feel warm from inside out.

"Good evening, Emma." Elsa waved to her with a large wooden spoon.

"Hey, Elsa." Emma looked around the apartment, taking in the dirty dishes in the sink, and the array of ingredients on the counter. Her eyes stalled on the dining table, which was stacked with dozens of fresh cookies. "Wow. Did you do all this?"

"Oh, no," Elsa laughed. "It was mostly your mother. I'm just the mixer." She gestured at the bowl in front of her.

Emma crept forward, watching Elsa fold eggs into chocolate batter. "Is she here?"

Elsa shook her head. "She just went out for more vanilla. Did you have a good day?"

Emma took off her coat, and sat on a stool. "It was alright. One of the dwarves got into the eggnog a little too early, and tried to harass people with mistletoe. I had to haul him off to the drunk tank."

Elsa blinked her ice-blue eyes, trying to comprehend her friend's sentence. There were so many things in this world she didn't understand.

Emma shook her head, a grin on her face. "Never mind. What are you making?"

"Double chocolate cookies. It's Anna's favorite." Elsa poured a cup of chocolate chips into the batter. "Mine too."

"Mmm." Emma leaned forward, swiping some batter onto her finger. The sweet chocolate coated her tongue. Her eyes closed in pleasure, and a smile spread across her face. "It's so good!"

Elsa blinked at Emma, astonished. In her world, you did not eat cookies before they're baked. It's improper, and, not to mention, unhealthy. "Emma! You can't do that!"

"What?" Emma took another glob of batter. "It's the best part. You've never had raw cookie dough?"

Elsa pushed her shoulders back, her neck extending in a royal pose. "No. In Arendelle, we didn't stick our fingers in our baking."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. She pushed her finger in front of the Queen's face. "Here, taste." Elsa hesitated, looking wary. Emma shook her head. "Fine. It looks I have no choice."

Before the other blond could react, Emma shoved her finger into Elsa's mouth. Her friend's eyes went wide, but Emma felt her tongue flick over her finger. A shiver went down her spine.

"Mmm," Elsa moaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

"See, I told you!" Emma gently removed her finger, but Elsa didn't lick off all the chocolate. Without thinking, Emma popped it into her mouth, sucking off the rest.

Elsa laughed, astonished. "Emma! You didn't even wipe it off first."

Emma shrugged, a mischievous grin creeping onto her face. "What's a little germs between friends?" She took two spoons, and offered one to Elsa.

Emma could feel a special bond forming between them, stronger than anything she had felt in a very long time.

A best friend.

"C'mon." Emma slid off her stool, and offered her hand to Elsa. "Let's see if a Christmas movie is on, and eat this entire bowl."

Elsa curtsied to Emma, and slid her palm into hers. "What about the cookies though?"

Emma led her to the couch, and they sat close together. "You and Mom already made enough for all of Storeybrooke. You can always make another batch."

Elsa took a spoonful of batter. "Sounds good. To friends." She offered her spoon to Emma, who tapped it with her own.

"The best." Emma grinned, and squeezed Elsa's hand.

Elsa felt her cheeks redden, but, in a spurt of courage, slid closer to Emma, pressing her knee against hers. They found a crappy made-for-TV Christmas movie, and finished off the bowl of cookie dough.

A while later, Mary-Margaret came back to her home, carrying more baking ingredients than she needed. To her surprise, her daughter and her new friend were cuddled on the couch, an empty bowl on the coffee table in front of them. If she didn't know any better, she would say that the two blondes were cuddling like lovers.

Knowing better than to comment on their position, she just shook her head at them. "Don't complain to me if you two have sore stomachs later."

She went to the kitchen, dumping her bags on the floor. She smiled to herself. She definitely approved of the Ice Queen more than the pirate.

Maybe a Christmas miracle would happen. It was the most wonderful time of the year, after all.

* * *

 **AN: Short but sweet. Thank you for the reviews!**


	4. Heedless Of Wind And Weather

**Disclaimer: I do not own any games or song lyrics mentioned.**

* * *

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…_

"Yes! That'll be 22 dollars please."

 _Jingle bells swing, and jingle bells ring…_

"You know it's interesting how the Banker seems to have the most money here."

David's eyes widened innocently. "Are you accusing me of cheating, Emma?"

"It is kind of suspicious, Gramps," Henry said, rolling the dice. "You don't even have much property."

"It's called saving, Henry. It's how you win the game," David replied.

"Don't teach my son to cheat to win," Emma said, her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay," Mary-Margaret broke in. "How about we play something else? Elsa and Hook don't seem to be having fun."

Emma turned her head to look at them. Killian was rubbing his hand over his face, his eyes glazed over in boredom. Elsa was reading the instruction manual for the third time, her brow furrowed.

"That's a great idea, Mom." She looked over at the towering pile of board games that Henry brought over. It was his idea to have a family game night with his biological mom's side of the family. He had been so busy studying for exams that he had barely seen this side of the family lately.

"How about Pictionary?" Henry asked, holding it up. "It's pretty easy."

"Or we can play some old dice games that won me plenty of treasures over the years," Killian suggested.

"No gambling," Snow said tersely.

"But-."

"Let's go with Henry's suggestion," Elsa cut in. "This was his idea after all."

The young boy's face lit up with a grin. "Maybe later, Killian. When Grandma isn't around."

The group all laughed, except for Mary-Margaret, who just shook her head. "Let's pick teams," the princess said, getting a pen. She wrote everyone's names down, and threw the slips of paper into a bowl. The teams were quickly chosen. Henry picked Mary-Margaret, and David picked Killian.

That left Emma and Elsa on a team together.

"No magic, you two." David grinned. "Cheating is bad, after all."

The game quickly began, with Killian and Elsa picking it up quickly. David and Killian bickered constantly, never winning a point. Emma and Elsa were a good team, seemingly reading each other's minds, putting them rapidly in first place.

It was Elsa's turn to draw. She grabbed a pen and the large sketchpad they were using. She picked a card: _True Love_

The Ice Queen stilled, her blood going cold. She licked her lips nervously.

 _Make my wish come true, you know that all I want for Christmas is you..._

The lyrics to the song playing on the stereo stood out to Elsa, making her even more nervous.

"Elsa? You ready?" Mary-Margaret's gentle voice broke through the haze in Elsa's mind. She nodded at the Princess.

"And… go!" Mary-Margaret flipped over the small hour glass.

Elsa's hand started flying, drawing a girl with long hair.

 _I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight._

"Girl. Hair," Emma guessed, watching her partner carefully.

Elsa drew another girl, this time making a pony tail.

"Friends. Best friends?"

 _Girl, what can I do? You know that all I want for Christmas is you..._

She drew them holding hands, a heart floating over their heads.

"Oh! Girlfriends! Romance. Love."

Elsa nodded her head, gesturing that Emma was on the right path.

"Love… Love bug. Love sick. I love you?"

Elsa could feel her cheeks heating up at Emma's words.

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really love…_

"That's time!" Mary-Margaret called.

"Already? What was it?" Emma asked.

"True love," Elsa answered quietly.

"Ohh!" Emma nodded. "Makes sense."

Henry grabbed the sketch pad from Elsa, studying her drawing. "Hey, it kind of looks like you and Mom."

Elsa's mouth went dry, and Emma drew in a breath, her eyes wide.

Mary-Margaret looked over Henry's shoulder at the drawing. "Hmm… it does. Emma with long hair and Elsa with the braid."

Emma laughed uneasily. "Just a coincidence, kid. Now come on, it's Killian's turn to draw."

 _Make my wish come true, you know that all I want for Christmas is you._

The next few rounds went by without an incident until it was Emma's turn to draw.

She picked up a random card from the pile: _Break up_

The gods were sure sending them signs, Emma thought to herself.

"Ready? Go!" Emma's father turned the hourglass over.

A pit in her stomach, she started to draw.

 _Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance. But you still catch my eye…_

She drew the girl with long hair from Elsa's drawing.

"You!" Elsa laughed, and Emma cracked a smile, but kept drawing.

A man with dark hair, and dark clothes.

"Man. Relationship."

 _Now I know what a fool I've been. But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again._

She kept drawing, adding the other girl from Elsa's drawing. She drew them holding hands.

"That's us, according to Henry…" Elsa winked at the boy.

Emma sketched a heart over the man's head, but drew a jagged line through the middle.

"Broken heart?"

 _I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice._

"Time!"

"Two in a row, Mom," Henry said. "You and Elsa are losing your edge."

"I guess we are, kid." Emma exhaled; a pit in her stomach. "It was 'break up'."

"Oh." Elsa frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

"It's when two people who are dating, stop seeing each other," Emma replied, not meeting the other blonde's eyes.

"So, Henry, if the girls are Emma and Elsa, who's the guy?" David asked with a joking tone. Mary-Margaret smacked her husband's arm, her eyes wide with warning

"Killian, of course," Henry replied, making Emma's heart leap into her throat. Everyone turned to the pirate, who had a stunned look. He blinked at Emma, his mouth open.

"It's getting late," was all she said. "Henry has his dress rehearsal for the school concert tomorrow."

"But-," her son, pleaded.

"We don't want Santa forgetting his lines," Emma said, her eyebrows arched pointedly.

The boy said goodnight, and made his way up the loft, his shoulders drooped. Emma followed behind, her hand on her son's arm.

A heavy silence fell on the living room. David and Mary-Margaret were looking at each other, clearly having a silent conversation between the two. Elsa played with the spoon in her hot chocolate. Killian twisted his hook anxiously.

He was the first to break the silence. "Do you think she meant it?" His voice came out softly, barely louder than the hum of the radiator. He was looking at Elsa.

Her heart was heavy. "I think it was just a game, Killian. She didn't mean it."

"So, she doesn't want to be with you?" he asked, his voice betraying his hurt.

Elsa looked at her hosts, pleading with them silently. But they didn't say a word.

Killian's face went blank, and he stood up. "Please tell Emma I said goodnight," he addressed the Royal Couple. "Thank you for the games."

He grabbed his coat, and opened the front door, his head hanging. He shut it gently behind him, leaving behind a weighted silence.

* * *

 **Any events that happen in season 4 are canon, only with Emma and Elsa's relationship changed. Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

It had snowed during the night, blanketing Storeybrooke in a thick layer of white. The trees were frosted over, looking like ice. Christmas decorations were hung on the light posts on the main street. The town looked like it leapt from the pages of a story book.

Elsa and Emma had spent the last few hours shopping for gifts for Emma's family. It was an awkward occasion, neither of the blondes in a cheerful mood. They chose their words carefully, avoiding the thoughts of the night before.

Emma had met Killian for coffee that morning to talk about what had happened. Unfortunately for Elsa, the Savior and the Captain had emerged from Granny's arm in arm, laughing at each other's jokes, seeming happier as ever.

Elsa hadn't broached the topic, only saying she was happy the couple had worked it out.

A lie.

"Well, I think we have everyone on our list," Emma said, as they exited the shop run by one of the dwarves. "Did you pick up everything you needed?"

Elsa looked through their shopping bags. "Everything except yours."

Emma put her hand on Elsa's arm. "You don't have to get me anything, Els."

"At this rate, I just might," Elsa laughed. "You are very hard to shop for."

Emma smiled. "That's because I don't need anything."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Everyone needs something. You even bought Regina a present."

"It was a Snow White and the Seven Dwarves blanket! It was perfect!" Emma laughed. "She'll hate it!"

Elsa shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I don't get it. I thought you were friends."

"We are." Emma shrugged. "It's a love-hate relationship."

"I see." Elsa looked up and down Main Street. "I think I've looked in every shop in Storeybrooke for a present for you."

"Well, I hate to leave you, but I have to pick up your present." Emma dug around in her purse for her wallet. "Here, let me give you some cash."

Elsa stepped back from her friend. "Oh no, Emma. Your parents already gave me some."

"Oh." Emma dropped her wallet. "Well, I guess I'll meet you back home then."

"Bye, Emma." The Ice Queen watched her friend walked away, letting out a sigh that turned to steam in the air.

She really wanted to give Emma a special gift. Something to thank her for letting Elsa into her family, despite Elsa almost freezing Emma to death in an ice cave.

Emma really was special. She reminded her of Anna, who was kind to everyone. As usual, the thought of her sister darkened Elsa's thoughts.

She missed her so bad.

For a while, Emma had almost been like a replacement for her sister. Someone to love, to laugh with. But ever since they had almost kissed in the woods, her feelings for Emma had changed. It was more than a sisterly bond, more than a friendship.

Elsa loved her. And she needed to find a gift to show her how much.

The Queen crossed the street, making her way to the shop she had been avoiding. Hopefully Rumplestiltskin had something that was perfect for Emma. She reached the entrance the same time as someone else.

"Henry?" Elsa touched the young boy's shoulder from behind. He turned, a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my Grandpa's shop." He gestured to Mr. Gold's. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa sighed. "Looking for a Christmas gift for Emma. Got any ideas?"

Henry frowned, thinking. "I'm not sure. I bought her a coffee mug. She's kind of hard to buy for."

"You're telling me." Elsa opened the door to Rumplestiltskin's shop, and gestured for Henry to enter. "After you."

The pair entered the warm shop, Elsa blinking in the dim light. The store was as cluttered as ever, with the owner looking at a large box at the counter. He looked up at the sound of the bell. His face broke into a smile at the sight of his grandson.

"Hello, Henry." The man's eyes flickered to Elsa, his mood darkening. "Your highness."

Elsa straightened her spine at his tone. "Rumplestiltskin."

"Can I help you?" he asked her curtly, matching her coldness.

Henry spoke up. "She's looking for a Christmas present for my mom. Do you have anything?"

"I have many things," the sorcerer's voice softened when he spoke to Henry. "Perhaps you'd like to look around."

Elsa nodded tightly, and started browsing through the numerous display cases. There were many beautiful jewels, but Emma didn't seem like a jewelry type, despite the necklaces she never took off. There were weapons, but Elsa couldn't comprehend the need when Emma had magic.

"How about a book?" Henry suggested, picking up a large tome. " _'Magical Properties of Flora and Fauna found in Agrabah'._ "

"I'm afraid Miss Swan isn't the reading type," Rumplestiltskin said.

Elsa pressed her palm against her forehead. "I don't see anything, Henry."

"Don't you have magic?" A feminine voice floated from behind the curtain at the back of the shop. Rumplestiltskin's new wife, Belle strolled into view.

"Yes," Elsa answered, in a confused tone of voice.

"Perhaps you can make something," Belle suggested. "Maybe bring a little of Arendelle here. Emma said she would like to see it someday."

"That's an awesome idea, Belle!" Henry exclaimed. "What was your favorite thing about home, Elsa? Besides Anna, of course."

Elsa bit her bottom lip in thought. Her favorite thing about home… Her thoughts drifted back to the castle in winter. The town would be blanketed in snow, thanks to the mountains that surrounded it. The fjords froze over, perfect for ice skating. But the best thing in recent memory was the night of her coronation. Elsa had never felt more free and at home. She had stood in an ice castle of her own creation, looking out over her land. In the sky, between the tall trees and mountains, she could see colors in the sky, the Northern Lights.

It was unlike anything Elsa had ever seen. Greens, blues, yellows and pinks, dancing in the night sky to an unheard song. The sight brought tears to the Queen's eyes.

She blinked her eyes, bringing herself back to the present, a smile creeping onto her face. "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews! I love seeing them!**


	6. Where The Love Light Gleams

Elsa had been exposed to many types of magic in her day. She was used to mostly her own winter magic, and she was slowly starting to understand Emma's light magic that seemed to do everything.

But nothing could prepare her for the most awe-inspiring magic of them all: the television.

It was maddening. With one press of a button, she could see moving pictures that told stories. It was like when you read a book, you see pictures in your head. This magical box seemed to take the pictures from your head, and let everyone see them.

Happy stories, sad stories, or love stories. Maybe all three in one.

She was enamoured. Some even told stories of magic in faraway lands that made her miss home.

When she wasn't looking for clues on Anna or the Snow Queen, Elsa was in front of that TV. Her favorite was the Christmas movies that seemed to play non-stop.

They were all very similar in nature: a lonely woman meets a lonely man, and through the magic of Christmas, they would fall in love.

Elsa was hoping the same would happen to her and Emma.

One day, she and Mary-Margaret were in front of the magical box, watching a couple kiss underneath a plant called 'mistletoe'. She let out a soft sigh that sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"Something wrong, Elsa?" Snow White asked her, looking at her with a cocked head.

"No," Elsa lied. "I'm fine, thank you."

They sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the screen. Elsa gnawed at her bottom lip.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Her hostess looked at her, and Elsa felt lead in her stomach. She nodded nervously. She was raised to be closed off. No one asked her personal questions. Anna occasionally did after Elsa's coronation, but even she didn't know her that well.

"Do you have feelings for Emma?"

She stiffened. Her first instinct was to run. Cause a blizzard, and leave. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw frost building up on the windows of the loft.

 _Control._

Mary-Margaret noticed it too. "I'm guessing I touched a nerve. You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered. She waved her hand to banish the frost. There was an awkward pause. "Is it obvious?"

"Not if you don't know where to look," Mary-Margaret answered softly. "Does she know?"

"Yes. I've told her, but she hasn't said anything either way." Elsa looked down at her hands curled in her lap. She picked at the skin surrounding her thumb. "I think I'm just projecting my feelings onto her. She doesn't feel the same way."

"Do you remember when we played Pictionary? Her drawing?"

She thought back to Emma's drawing. "'Break up'."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "I know her and Killian made up, but her drawing was pretty clear."

Hope swelled in Elsa's chest, making her feel warm. "You think?"

Mary-Margaret reached across the couch, and grabbed Elsa's hand. "I think you have a chance. Emma has very thick walls around her heart. It took her a very long time to let Charming and I in, and even longer for Killian. She's been hurt many times, but I've seen the way she looks at you. Just have hope."

Elsa smiled at Mary-Margaret. "Thanks, Snow. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." She settled back against her side of the couch. "Maybe you just need a little Christmas magic."

"I have lots of magic," Elsa replied. "I'm not sure if it's Christmas though."

"We'll see. Maybe it's True Love magic." Mary-Margaret winked at her.

"I hope so." Elsa smiled, and turned her attention back to the TV. The couple were caught in a misunderstanding, and were now broken up. This was also part of the Christmas Movie Formula. Life needed a bit of heartache before the big romantic gesture at the end.

Elsa loved Emma, and didn't want her to get hurt. But she needed her to for this to work.

Or maybe she should just give up.

Maybe Emma didn't love her at all.

 _No._

Emma had looked at her with love in her eyes, she was sure of it. Elsa had seen enough of these silly movies to understand the main character always had doubts, but they weren't real. The couple always ended up with a happy ending.

Elsa and Emma were also going to end up in love. They were going to get their Happy Ever After. She was sure of it.

* * *

 **AN: Halfway done! Thanks for the reviews :)**


	7. I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas

It was just a few days until Christmas, and the excitement had spread into every nook and cranny in town. Fairy lights were strung around shops, twinkling and flashing. Red bows were hung from every lamp post on Main Street.

Even the threat of the Snow Queen couldn't put a damper on things.

With just a few days until Christmas Break, Henry's school was hosting a winter carnival, organized by Snow White with help from Elsa. There were ice skating and sled rides outside, and numerous games spread out in the school gym.

Emma had barely seen her mother or Elsa this past week with everything going on. On her lunch break, she decided to check out the carnival, and hopefully a certain Ice Queen.

After paying outside the school gates, Emma was greeted with carolers and laughing children. She slowly made her way deeper into the crowd, trying to spot Elsa's blond hair. She spotted a flash of Elsa's purple cloak out of the corner of her eye, at what looked like a horse trough full of snow.

"Hey, Elsa!" Emma called, a smile spread across her face.

Elsa looked up, her face lighting up. "Emma! You made it!"

Emma laughed. "Of course I did. I wouldn't miss seeing all your hard work."

"I'll show you around," Elsa said. "But first…" Elsa grabbed a Popsicle stick, and a jug of maple syrup. "An Arendelle delicacy. Sugar Ice." She poured a small amount of syrup over the snow in the trough, and rolled the stick over it. The syrup stuck together, making a sweet treat on the stick. She handed it to Emma.

"Snow and syrup?" Emma arched her brow. "Interesting combination." She warily took a small bite. The syrup coated her tongue, while the snow kept it from being too sweet.

Elsa stepped out from behind the trough. "It's good, right? Let's go see what else is here."

Emma almost choked on her treat, as she looked at the blonde. "Elsa! You changed!"

Redness stained Elsa's cheeks. "Ruby let me borrow some clothes. She was tired of the dress I suppose."

Emma let her eyes wander the other blonde's body. She was wearing a light-wash pair of jeans, paired with a cream colored sweater. She had on a pair of wedged, tan boots, and her lilac cloak around her shoulders. Emma's eyes were drawn to Elsa's shapely legs, and the small hips her dress had previously hid.

"Wow, Elsa," Emma said, thickly. "You look really good."

"Thank you, Emma." She looked down at her legs. "I must say, wearing pants is quite strange, but I'm getting used to it."

"You should wear them more often." Emma hooked her arm around her friend's. "Now, let's go have some fun."

The pair wound their way through the crowds to the outdoor skating rink Elsa had made. Elsa tugged Emma to a small bench looking over the ice. They watched for a while, Elsa looking longingly at the skaters. She let out a small sigh.

"You want to skate?" Emma asked.

"I didn't bring skates," Elsa said, disappointedly.

"Well, that's where being friends with someone with magic comes in handy." Emma waved her hands, and their boots were replaced with white ice skates. "Let's go!"

They unsteadily made their way to the rink, trying not to fall before they were even on the ice.

Elsa easily got into the groove of the skates, but Emma was wobbling on the thin blades.

"Have you never skated before?" Elsa asked Emma, grabbing her elbow to steady her.

"Umm, when I was younger, once or twice," Emma said. Her eyes were glued to her feet, trying not to completely humiliate herself.

"Here." Elsa grabbed Emma's hand gently, twining their fingers together. "I'll help you."

The girls slowly did a lap around the rink, dodging Hansel and Gretel's leaps and jumps. Once Emma started actually pushing with her feet instead of trying to walk, Elsa loosened her grip. Emma felt a wave of disappointment, as her companion let go.

 _I should act worse, so I can hold her hand again_ , Emma thought.

She almost did, but Elsa was doing some fancy figure skating moves, jumping and spinning. Emma stopped to watch her in awe.

She looked so beautiful and graceful.

A few minutes later, after they were both panting, they mutually decided to go for a sled ride. They hiked up a tall hill, where Emma grabbed a two person toboggan.

Elsa grinned. "Anna and I used to this at night, when were supposed to be sleeping. I would turn our ballroom into a winter wonderland, just for her." The Ice Queen's smile faded. "We were sledding the first time I hurt Anna with my powers."

Emma grabbed her hand. "You were young. You have a lot more control now."

Elsa nodded, and pasted a smile on her face. "You're right. Now, do you want to be front of back?"

Emma gestured for Elsa to go in front, trusting her to steer better. After she was settled, Emma sat behind her, with Elsa between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, and felt her lean back into her chest.

"Ready?" Elsa asked. "Go!"

Emma pushed off hard with her hands. The sled zoomed down the hill, Elsa laughing all the way. Halfway down, the sled hit a patch of ice, making it turn sideways. Elsa tried to steer, but the sled was determined to crash into a group of kids at the bottom of the hill.

"Bail out!" Emma yelled, grabbing Elsa and rolling them off the sled just in time.

The pair rolled a few feet down the hill in each other's arms. They slid to a stop, Emma on top of Elsa, face to face.

They've never been this close before. She could see a faint smattering of freckles on Elsa's nose. Her blue eyes had hints of green and gold near the pupil. Her pink lips were slightly chapped, and her breath smelled like sweet maple syrup. She was panting, her chest meeting Emma's with every inhale.

It would be so easy just to kiss her.

Elsa's thoughts were racing. The weight of Emma on top of her sent heat shooting throughout her body. Emma's arms were wrapped around her waist, her chilly fingers pressing through her cloak. Elsa could see the beautiful mix of green and brown in Emma's eyes, lined with black. Her eyelashes were so long, Elsa swore she could feel them.

It would be so easy just to kiss her.

 _"Emma, are you there?"_

David's voice floated from Emma's coat pocket. Emma reluctantly got to her knees, already missing the warmth of Elsa.

She dug her walkie-talkie out of her pocket. "Yeah, Dad?" She didn't try to hide the frustration in her voice.

 _"Your break was over half hour ago. Are you okay?"_

Emma rolled her eyes, and stood up, offering her hand to Elsa. She helped her up, while answering her father: "Yeah, I'm just hanging with Elsa at the school. Sorry."

 _"It's fine. Just with the Snow Queen in town…"_

"I know," Emma said softly. "I'll be there in a few, okay?"

She stuffed the radio back into her pocket, smiling apologetically at Elsa. "I'm sorry to cut this short. But I had a great time. You did a wonderful job." She gestured around.

The Queen curtsied. "Thank you for coming, Emma. I also had a great time."

Emma watched her walk away, a heavy feeling in her stomach. She would've kissed her, for real. She would've poured all her feelings into that kiss.

She closed her eyes, committing the moment to memory: the way she felt, the way Elsa looked.

She never wanted to forget it.

* * *

 **AN: The treat that Elsa made is an actual Canadian tradition called _Cabane a sucre_ aka Sugar Shacks. It sounds weird but it's good! Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story!**


	8. Radiant Beams From Thy Holy Face

There was no one Emma loved more than Henry. He was her whole world.

But, Gods, she dreaded his school Christmas concerts. There would be off key singing by kindergarteners, where at least one would start bawling before it ended. At least one kid actor would forget his lines and improvise terribly. The audience would forcibly laugh at horrible jokes, and half-heartedly applaud after every ear-grating song.

The only bright spot, at least in Emma's eyes, was that Henry was the most important character: Santa. Even better, he only appeared near the end when he had to teach the main actor the Important Lesson. Usually, it was the meaning of Christmas. That means Emma didn't have to pay attention for the first 45 minutes.

She felt incredibly sorry for Elsa, who sat beside her with a bemused expression. She didn't get any references, or the songs. She was being a good sport about it, but Emma saw her picking at the yellow ribbon on her wrist in boredom.

Emma checked the time on her phone. She had about ten minutes before Henry first appeared.

She leaned over, and whispered in Elsa's ear: "Hey, I have to step out for a second. Want to come with?"

Elsa didn't give it a thought. She nodded enthusiastically, and the two quietly snuck into the hallway, trying to avoid the cameras that kept flashing, trying to get that perfect shot of their child.

Cool air hit Emma's face, a blessed reprieve from the stifling gym/theater.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked her. Her eyes squinted trying to adjust to the bright light of the hallway.

"Nope. Just if I have to hear another whine of a kid I might just go surrender to Ingrid." She leaned back against the wall, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead.

Elsa laughed out loud, but tried to cover it with a cough. She shook her head, scolding Emma. "That's not very nice, Emma. They're very…enthusiastic?"

Emma snickered. "That's one word for it, I guess."

Elsa grinned; pleased she could make Emma laugh. "Except the ones who cried, of course."

"Yeah." Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets. "You really didn't have to come today, you know."

She really didn't. Killian had bugged off, claiming he had things to do. He offered to take over Sherriff duty so David could watch his grandson. David still kept his radio on, not trusting Killian to do the job right.

But Elsa had agreed to come when Henry asked, even looking a little excited. Maybe she just felt honored to be included in the Charming bunch.

Elsa shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to spend time with you. I have a feeling we're getting close to finding a way back to Arendelle, and I don't want to miss a single moment."

Emma gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you, Elsa."

"I'm going to miss you too," Elsa said, thickly. She swallowed hard, blinking back a sudden rush of tears.

"Can you promise me something?" Emma asked, grabbing her hand, pulling her close. "Even if we find Anna and a portal back to your kingdom, that you won't leave until after Christmas. Please?"

Elsa rubbed Emma's arm. "Of course. I promise."

Emma wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, bringing her close to her body. She buried her face in the Queen's hair. "Thank you."

She could feel the vibrations against her cheek, as Elsa whispered: "I think I love you, Emma."

Emma exhaled, and pulled back from Elsa. Her heart thudded nervously. No words could come from her mouth.

Elsa continued: "I don't care if that means like we're the sisters Ingrid wants us to be, or just as friends. Or… more. I just want you to know, no matter what happens: I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma took a deep breath. "Elsa…"

"I know." Elsa squeezed her hand. "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know."

"Okay." It was all Emma could say. But she did bring Elsa back into a hug, never wanting to be apart from her.

Emma had a hard time saying she loved someone. Her experience in the foster system and with Neal had kinda screwed that up for her. It seems anytime she said 'I love you' to someone, something bad would happen.

They stood there for a few minutes, their breathing synchronized. Emma felt tear drops on the back of her neck, and hated herself knowing she was the cause.

Before they knew it, Emma heard Henry's voice floating out from the gym. They reluctantly parted, knowing they had to go back inside. Emma couldn't miss Henry's part.

They quietly made their way back to their seats. Emma at least had the courage to not let go of Elsa's hand. She couldn't say she loved her, but she could show it. It made the concert a bit more bearable.

Afterwards, Emma's whole family met up with Henry, who was still in costume. They surrounded him with congratulations and hugs. Her son couldn't stop smiling.

"Elsa, what did you think?" Henry asked her eagerly, his voice muffled by his fake beard.

"Well…" Elsa picked her words carefully. "You were definitely the best Santa Claus I have ever seen."

Emma bit down on her lip to conceal her smile. Henry didn't pick up on the subtle offence. He wrapped Elsa in a hug in thanks. Elsa's eyes widened, and awkwardly patted him on the back.

That did make Emma smile, her son and the woman she very much liked embracing. She could almost picture them as a family.

Mary-Margaret could see it too, and she practically crushed Charming's hand in her happiness. Elsa was definitely the kind of person that could fit into their family perfectly. She was going to get Emma to see it too before Elsa had to go home.

She made it her Christmas mission.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the follows, faves, and especially the reviews! I only have one more chapter to write, so I won't abandon this fic, I promise.**


	9. Happy Golden Days Of Yore

There was something about Christmas that changed people. They became more loving, and kind; more generous, and thoughtful. People were giving, and charities around the world got an influx of donations and help. It was enough to warm even the most cynical of hearts.

After the second Dark Curse, tons of new families were sent to Storeybrooke, but unfortunately not many new jobs were created. With a whole country's worth of people sucked into one small town, there was no need for many of the occupations the occupants had.

The new residents did not have any faked memories of useful skills like the townspeople that came with the first curse. This meant too many unemployed residents, and not enough money to go around. While everybody had a home, they didn't have much else, especially around Christmas time.

Luckily, a new charity had been started by Regina and Mary-Margaret: The Storeybrooke Elves. The organization had been accepting donations all month to help the needy families. A room in City Hall was stuffed to the rafters with food, toys, and clothing that citizens had donated.

Today, the day before Christmas, the families were going to receive the necessities for a great Christmas. Emma and Elsa along with a group of other volunteers had been busy organizing and wrapping gifts for this special day.

Emma was the Savior and was used to helping people, but she would never get tired of the rush you get when you help someone. There was something about the sight of a young girl getting a new doll that just made you feel warm inside.

She watched Elsa play with two young sisters across the room. They each had brand new princess Barbies, while Elsa played with a new stuffed horse.

The Queen's face had never been so bright. She was smiling from ear to ear, and giggling with the young girls. Emma never would've thought she had self-confidence issues the way she was holding herself.

She was beautiful.

Emma felt a squeeze of her hand, and dragged her eyes away from Elsa. Her mother was at her side, smiling. "She doesn't even look the same as when we first met her," her mother commented.

Emma shook her head. "She's definitely different, that's for sure."

"Some people just need a little bit of love," Mary-Margaret squeezed her shoulder. "You should go play. I can handle the food for a little while."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. Her mother nodded, and gave her a gentle push.

She made her way over to the trio, and kneeled down beside them. "Hi guys, are you having fun?" The girls cheered, and even Elsa nodded enthusiastically. "I'm Emma. What's your names?"

The older girl, with her blonde hair braided down her back, smiled toothily. "I'm Clara. This is Rose." The younger girl had strawberry-blonde hair that hung in ringlets around her face. She waved at Emma, shyer than her older sister.

"It's nice to meet you," Emma said. "Do you like your new dolls?"

Rose nodded wildly, her curls flying. "Uh huh. We never get new toys. Back home, we only had an old bear that Mama made."

"But it was still very nice," Clara interrupted, a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sure it was," Elsa said, soothingly. "But sometimes it's nice to have something all to yourself. These dolls you don't have to share."

Rose looked up, wide-eyed. "You mean we get to keep them?"

Emma nodded. "They're all yours."

Both girls squealed, and jumped up and down excitedly. Clara took Rose's hand. "Come on. Let's go show Mama. Thank you Miss Elsa! Thank you Miss Emma!"

Rose waved her hand, and the sisters ran off to find their mom, holding tight to their new toys.

"That was nice," Elsa said, with a relaxed smile. "They reminded me of Anna and me."

"It was," Emma agreed. She wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulders. "Thanks for coming today, Els."

"Of course. Killian didn't show?"

Emma's smile slid off her face. "No. I don't think he's the sentimental type. He wouldn't like all this mushy stuff."

"Too bad," Elsa replied. "Giving is the best present. Especially to children like that."

"Yeah." Emma's smile returned. "They really seemed to like you. You're great with kids."

The statement made Elsa glow. "Thanks. I hope to spend more time with them in the future."

"I'm sure you will." Emma stood up, and pulled Elsa to her feet. "You would make a great mom one day."

Elsa's cheeks flushed. "I hope to be as good as you."

Emma kissed Elsa's cheek. "Thanks. Now let's go make more kid's days. I see a young boy eyeing a new remote-controlled truck."

Elsa followed obediently, confused. "A what?"

Emma laughed. "Let's give it to him, and I'll show you."

The next few hours flew by, Emma showing Elsa new technology of this world. After all the donations were delivered, the two women showed off their magic, creating a show for everyone. Light magic and ice magic danced with each other throughout the room, making things glitter and shine. Emma and Elsa worked seamlessly together, not even having to speak. They knew exactly what the other would do, and complimented each other perfectly.

Light magic and ice magic were beautiful, but the addition of True Love magic made it breathtaking.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all the love!**


	10. When Loved Ones Are Near

Throughout her whole life, Elsa had been alone. She was locked in her room, only leaving occasionally to have a walk about the gardens. No one came to visit her, except her parents, and her governess. Mrs. Kviter was a stern, older woman who wasn't very good company, but she taught Elsa everything she knew.

Thus, Elsa was not the most comfortable with crowds of people. She became easily overwhelmed by even a few strangers. She was alright with her safe people, and could handle herself pretty well when she was at ease.

But, Christmas Day dinner at Regina's was sending her anxiety through the roof. There were nine people, ten if you counted Baby Neal, crowded around one table.

The Charmings were fine, she was used to them. Emma and Henry she could handle. Roland Hood was a child, he didn't matter. It was the others who made her a little nervous. Hook wasn't her biggest fan, especially as of late. And she couldn't forget how Regina and Robin Hood were quick to accuse her of freezing his wife. He had since apologized, but still looked at her with wariness in his eyes.

According to Emma, it was their first important holiday they were spending together as a family. Everyone seemed a little on edge.

Emma, on her right, couldn't stop bouncing her knee. David, at the end of the table to her left, couldn't stop tensing his jaw. Even Mary-Margaret, who usually played peace-maker, couldn't stop looking at everyone with apprehension, as if a fight could break out at any moment.

Henry had said it would have been worse if his other grandfather, Rumplestiltskin, and Belle attended. Henry had asked, but they said they wanted to spend their first Christmas as a married couple alone.

Elsa couldn't say she was disappointed about that, even if Belle did seem nice.

They spent the first part of the meal in silence, aside from the scraping of utensils against plates. They were having Regina's specialty lasagna instead of a more traditional Christmas dinner. Apparently, Henry told Elsa, turkey was overplayed according to Regina. Plus, everyone liked her lasagna.

Elsa didn't see anything special about it.

She wasn't in the best of moods. Maybe she was homesick, or nervous about giving Emma her gift after the meal was finished. She tried to mask it as best she could, but Emma kept glancing over at her with worry.

Henry finally broke the silence. "I think this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Oh, really?" Regina asked with an eyebrow arched dangerously.

"Yeah, I mean," Henry said. "I love you Mom, but our Christmases were pretty lonely, just the two of us. I like it with all of us together."

"Aww," cooed Mary-Margaret whose eyes looked a little misty.

"And even though I don't have my dad," Henry's voice cracked on the last word. "I have plenty of other family to make up for it."

Under the table, Emma grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa squeezed it in support.

She didn't know much about Henry's father, only that he had died a short time ago. He must have been a great hero for David and Mary-Margaret to name their son after him.

Emma didn't like talking about him, and Elsa didn't want to ask Henry. He seemed to still be grieving.

"I'm sure he would've loved to be here, Henry," David told his grandson, looking sorrowful.

Elsa could see Henry swallow hard, as he nodded.

"He would have," Emma finally spoke, her voice thick with tears. "He always liked Christmas. Probably 'cause he never had one before."

"Did you celebrate with him?" Henry asked. "Before he left?"

Emma gripped Elsa's hand tightly. "Only one. He got us a tree-shaped air freshener, and hung it in the bug. He strung some thread around it. We didn't exchange presents, but we went to a shelter for a Christmas dinner. His treat, he said." Emma smiled, but a tear spilt down her cheek. "A couple months later, we were separated."

Elsa felt her heart break. She wrapped her arm around Emma, who leaned her head against her shoulder.

Mary-Margaret cleared her throat. She lifted her glass in toast, "To family. Those who are here and those who are gone. Old and new." She gave Elsa a smile.

"No matter how insane," Regina smirked, and raised her glass.

"We're always there for each other," David finished.

The family went to clink glasses, but Elsa interrupted. She felt the need to say something. "If we could pause a moment, please." Elsa stood, and took a deep breath. "I just want to say how grateful I am for all of you. I almost killed Emma, but you forgave me." She glanced around the room, a warm feeling in her chest. "I want to thank you for helping me find my sister, and a way back home. No matter what happens with my Aunt Ingrid, I'll never forget the kindness you've all shown me."

Elsa felt Emma squeeze her hand. She looked down at her friend. "And especially to Emma, who's shown me such love and kindness."

A grin spread across Emma's face. "Cheers."

The family repeated the phrase, and clinked glasses. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Killian give Emma a kiss.

She expected to feel a pang of jealousy, but instead she only felt sadness. She loved Emma, and didn't want her to be with anybody else. But more than that, she wanted Emma to be happy. She didn't know if that was with her, or with Killian, but she deserved happiness.

"Can we open presents now, daddy?" Little Roland asked his father.

"I don't know. How about we ask Regina very nicely?" Robin replied.

"Can we open presents, Regina? Please!" Roland asked, with eyes wide.

"I suppose the dishes can wait until after." Regina stood, and offered Roland her hand. "Let's go!"

Everyone stood up, and slowly made their way to the living room, excitedly chatting about what lay under the tree.

Elsa had one last chance to show Emma how much she meant to her. She hoped Emma would like it.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the little hint of Swanfire. Thank you for the reviews!**


	11. The Finest Gifts We Bring

"Oh, _very_ mature, Miss Swan!" Regina snapped when she opened up her present from Emma.

"What is it?" Mary-Margaret asked, and took a closer look. Her eyes widened when she saw her Disney counterpart on the blanket. The Disney princess was flocking in a meadow with her Prince Charming with bluebirds and the seven dwarves in the background. " _Emma_!"

Her daughter was giggling in the corner with Henry and Killian. Elsa was gracefully trying to stifle her laughter with her hands.

Regina stalked over to the tree, and picked up a present. She flung it at Emma roughly. "I hope you enjoy."

Emma warily took the gift. She was afraid to open it. She carefully, slowly undid the wrapping paper, like she was disabling a bomb. Regina had given her a pink pillow shaped like a crown. It had the word 'princess' bedazzled across it. She smiled falsely at her son's other mother. "I love it, Regina, thank you."

"Princess Emma," Elsa cooed. "Cute."

Emma gently bumped Elsa with her shoulder. "It's just Emma."

"And I'm just Elsa," she replied, with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, and passed a gift over to Killian. "Here. From me."

He easily ripped the paper off with his hook. Inside was a small flask, already filled with his drink of choice. "Ah, you know me so well, Emma."

"I had it engraved, look." Emma pointed to the flask.

"'Captain Killian Jones'," he read. "Thanks, Emma."

He went to give her a kiss, but she stealthily moved at the last second so all he got was her cheek. He pulled back with a slightly sour look.

"Now, Elsa's turn." Emma produced a small box, and handed it to her friend. "Merry Christmas, Els."

"Merry Christmas, Emma. I hope it's nicer than Henry's gift." Elsa motioned to the book beside her entitled 'Winter for Dummies'. He joked, saying she could use it to give them a nicer Winter with more snow next year. She smiled at his words, elated that he wanted her there next year.

She carefully opened the small box. She let out a small gasp. "Oh Emma, it's beautiful!" Elsa removed a small metal bracelet that had engraved snowflakes. She flipped the bracelet over, where there was a series of numbers on the back, too big to be accidental. "What does this mean?"

"It's the longitude and latitude of Storeybrooke. It basically tells you the where in the world we are." Emma took the bracelet from her, and clasped it around Elsa's small wrist. "Now if you come back, you won't get lost. You'll be able to find me."

"I will always find you," Elsa whispered. Emma felt shivers as her friend unknowingly repeated her parent's famous saying. She wrapped Elsa in a hug.

"Thank you, Em," Elsa said.

"You're welcome." _I love you._

The members of the family took turns opening up the rest of the presents. Emma felt anxious as the minutes ticked by, and Elsa still hadn't produced a gift for her. She knew she was hard to buy for. That was apparent by the stack of presents beside her.

Henry had given her a coffee mug with a heart on it. Her parents had given her a movie she already owned. Killian made her a seashell necklace. She accidentally forgot to give him money to get presents for everybody. Oops.

Henry jumped on her to give her a hug, after he opened her gift. "Thanks Mom! I can't wait to beat you!" He stared at the video game in his lap, already antsy to go play.

Emma watched as her mom opened her gift from her dad. She started sobbing when she opened up her new locket. Inside was a picture of Emma, Neal, and Henry.

Emma couldn't help but feel a little gooey as he clasped the necklace at the nape of her neck. Sometimes, the love of her parents was super embarrassing, but others it was incredibly sweet. Today was the latter.

Even Regina and Robin looked more endearing than annoying today. It seemed they had conveniently forgotten Marian, who still lay frozen in the mayor's office. She had given him a cellphone, and he had given her a necklace with a big hunk of ruby that settled perfectly in the hollow of her throat. Emma raised her eyebrow at the jewel. Where in the world did Robin get the money for _that_?

Roland had finally finished unwrapping his last present. He had quite the stack of new toys beside him. Obviously, he was going to be very spoiled by Regina.

"We have one last one, right Elsa?" Henry asked the Ice Queen.

She smiled eagerly at Emma's son, and held out a hand. A small, black box magically appeared in the palm of her hand. She passed it to Emma, who widened her eyes in surprise.

"Don't open it yet," Elsa instructed.

"You're not proposing to my girl, are you, Elsa?" Killian joked, but there was a thin edge of unease in his voice.

Elsa flipped her braid over her shoulder, with an annoyed look. It mirrored the one that crossed Emma's face. "Of course not, Killian. Henry, if you could get the lights for me, please."

Henry ran over to the light switch, and sent the room into total darkness

Emma was starting to get nervous. Elsa's voice came from the dark, sounding closer than it did before. "You can open it now, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath, and flipped open the lid of the box. Instantly, a strong ray of light burst from inside to shine on the ceiling. Everyone in the room gasped in unison.

Colors danced on the ceiling. There were pinks, yellows, and greens. They twinkled and flashed and waved. Small pinpricks of white light sparkled on the edges.

Elsa had given Emma the northern lights in a starry sky.

"Elsa…" Emma breathed, never tearing her eyes away from the light above. "I don't even know what to say."

"The northern lights are pretty common in Arendelle," the queen explained. "But these are special lights. This is the exact sky that I had on the night of my coronation. When I finally accepted who I was. It was one of the best nights of my life, and I wanted to show it to you."

Emma felt the prickle of tears on the back of her eyes. "It's beautiful."

A soft hand clasped hers. "You always have a home in Arendelle. With me."

Emma gently placed the box down, and felt for Elsa in the dark. She brought her close, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Elsa. I love it." _And you._

Whenever Emma loved someone, she always seemed to be the last to know. She hated to admit she loved someone, even to herself. But loving Elsa was easy. It was like breathing. It was automatic, but almost unnoticeable. Elsa was the oxygen in her lungs. She _needed_ her.

"I love you, Emma," Elsa whispered in her ear.

Emma closed her eyes tight, letting out a few tears. She whispered back, almost silently, but enough so only Elsa could hear her.

"I love you, Elsa."

* * *

 **AN: One more day left! Thanks for reading!**


	12. When We Finally Kiss Goodnight

After presents were opened, Elsa had gone to find the washroom, but was sidetracked by the open door to Regina's study. It was a cozy room, with floor to ceiling bookshelves and a large fireplace. She spotted Henry's storybook on the coffee table in front of a small loveseat.

She sat down, and flipped to where an old frayed ribbon marked a page. An illustration of a baby's face graced the page. She ran her hand over the picture, and stilled over the blanket the baby was wrapped in. She recognized it of course. It was the blanket that Emma kept on her bed.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe that _her_ Emma was the Emma that was prophesized to save everybody from the Dark Curse. When Henry had told her the tale, she held on to his every word. It was an amazing feat. Emma was an incredible person.

"Hey, there you are."

Elsa looked up from the book. Emma was in the doorway wearing a concerned expression. "I was worried you got lost."

"I'm just looking at your baby pictures," Elsa said, with a smile.

Emma frowned, and came to sit beside her. She glanced at the book in Elsa's lap. Her face turned a slight pink. "I guess that is my one and only baby picture."

Elsa bumped her shoulder against Emma's. "You were cute."

"I bet you were cuter," Emma teased with a grin.

"I guess you'll have to come to Arendelle and see the portrait for yourself."

"It's a deal," Emma said. She reached up and touched the end of Elsa's braid. "Thanks again for your present."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. I love my bracelet." She traced the snowflakes with her finger.

"I love _you_ ," Emma murmured.

A thrill went down Elsa's spine. She pressed her forehead against Emma's. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling.

Their faces were touching; their lips inches apart.

Elsa felt her breath hitch. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Suddenly, Emma's eyes darted away from hers, looking up. Elsa followed her sight line to see a small plant hovering above them.

"Do you know what that is?" Emma asked her.

"Of course. It's Mistletoe," Elsa answered, a smile tugging at her lips.

Emma looked back at her. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of Elsa's eyes. "Do you know what it means?"

"I've watched enough Christmas movies with your mother."

Emma laughed, and brought Elsa closer to her.

"I've waited so long for this," Emma said. "You have no idea."

"What's stopped you?" Elsa asked, her voice hoarse.

Emma sighed. "My parents. Henry. Killian." She swallowed nervously. "Myself."

Elsa caressed Emma's cheek. "No one's stopping you now."

Emma smiled, and before anyone could stop her, met Elsa's lips with her own.

They kissed. And they kissed. They kissed long and slow to make up for lost time.

They melted into each other, fitting perfectly. Elsa's hand came up to Emma's hair, running her fingers through its perfect strands. Emma cupped Elsa's jaw, her thumb rubbing her cheek.

Elsa's mouth was warm and sweet. Emma ran her tongue along her lips, trying to taste every inch of her perfect mouth. Her chest was on fire, her heart beating hard. She never felt like this before in her life. Everything in the room faded away, until it was just her and Elsa. It was like finding her missing half. Like coming home.

Chills ran over Elsa's skin, and for once she felt cold in the places Emma wasn't touching. She felt breathless. It seemed like her only source of air was Emma.

In between kisses, they murmured they loved each other, again and again.

Finally, their kisses slowed, and they gently pulled away from each other. They both were breathing hard, like they just ran for their life.

Elsa felt dizzy and happy to her core. She leaned her forehead on Emma's shoulder. "Oh, Emma," she sighed happily.

She felt Emma's hand stroking her hair. Her eyes closed. She never felt so comfortable in her skin. For years she hated her body, and all that came with it. She hated herself and her magic.

But now she felt like she could love herself, because it was _her_ that Emma loved.

Emma opened her eyes to see her mother peeking through the crack of the door. Instead of acting embarrassed of being caught staring, Mary-Margaret just gave Emma a thumbs up and a big smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, and motioned for her mom to leave. Mary-Margaret nodded, but shot her one last smile. Emma used her magic to close the door completely, not wanting to be interrupted.

Elsa lifted her head to meet Emma's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

Emma gave her another kiss. "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

Their lips met again in a small sweet kiss that spoke a thousand words in a thousand languages. There was nothing left to say.

They didn't know what was going to happen with Ingrid. Or Anna. Or Killian. Or Arendelle, or Storeybrooke. But whatever they had to face, they would do it the way they do it best:

Together.

* * *

 **AN: The end. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate it. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
